Saints Row: Revelations
by Oldnoname300
Summary: This is not my first fanfic but the first one was just mushed together an not thought of, so this one is better in my opinion. Following the Saints Row (1) story line, with the main character Gabriella, how she copes/deals with the Saints. Description is not good but you should read the story. Review please! Rated M for language, mild adult scenes (nothing seriouse).
1. Prologue

**Just a prologue, very fun to write, some fluffy stuff! Longer than what i had originally planned. before reading, the main character is Gabriella, this is mainly (story) told from her POV (point of view) maybe some chapters of other people POV, but mainly her, Reviews are nice, constructed criticism is nice too...I HOPE you enjoy! :D **

**I do not own Saints Row franchise, some of the characters our of my own creation (3). Translations for the phrases in another language are at the bottom of the story. They will have a star (*) next to them in the chapter itself. ;) **

**NOTE: The lines indicate a change in paragraphs because for some reason my indentations didn't go through so i used the lines instead.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Gabriella's ****POV**

me and Johnny walked hand and hand to the church, his skin was warm and his palm was sweaty. from the corner of my eye I could see that he was staring at me, I smiled and looked over to him,

*"Che Cosa?" I asked him, he chuckled and puckered his lips at me; I closed my eyes and felt his lips gently touch mine. the touch of his lips still sends tingles through my body, I would get the same reaction when he would touch me, and his skin against mine was like fire burning its way through my body engulfing my skin in flames.

"Nothing?" he responded in a lowed tone, I giggled and continued to walk down the old paved path to the church. We neared closer to the church were Julius was to have his little meeting with us, Saints,

"Hey guys!" I heard a familiar voice call out; I panned my head left and right until I saw where the little squeal was coming from, Natalie. She began to run toward us, her golden tan skin glistening under the sunlight, her long jet-black hair lightly swaying with the wind and fell strand by strand onto her face.

"What up Nat?" I asked her, she smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek, it was something we did when greeting each other, she seemed slightly out of breath as she gave Johnny a hug,

"Yea what up?" Johnny repeated after me, she smiled and gasped for breath, Johnny had a puzzled look on his face. "Whoa...! You ran like ten fucking inches, how the hell you outta breath?" Johnny asked her; I chuckled and looked at her, her green eyes looking at us both,

"Anyways...!" she said completely ignoring Johnny's accusation, Johnny raised his brows and looked at her, "I am fine" she told us regarding our questions from before, Johnny chuckled,

"Are you sure, because you're panting like a fucking dog!" Johnny said jokingly, I giggled along with him and Nat sighed,

"Yes I am fucking fine Johnny" she said rudely, he made a noise of surprise and Nat turned to him and smiled. "You guys heading toward the church right?" she asked, I nodded in reply to her question,

"What the fuck is it to you?" Johnny shot at her, she glared at him and he giggled. Johnny was always one to mess around with Natalie, always, their relationship wouldn't be normal if they didn't bug the shit out of each other, I mean of course I get my amusement out of it, they remind me of 'Bobby and Amber'- speaking of which I got to catch up-

"I wanted to walk with you guys!" she stated, I nodded and Johnny sighed an extremely over exacerbated sigh, Nat rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder, he laughed and rolled his eye,

"Was it supposed to hurt?" Johnny asked jokingly, Natalie sighed and rolled her eyes,

"Come on!" she said annoyed with Johnny, I laughed and began to walk with Johnny and Nat toward the church.

* * *

"Every muthafucka here knows what we need to do. those bitches be ridin' around thinkin' they own these streets. I don't care what flag they flyin'... Rollerz, Carnales, Vice Kings... No one's makin' this nigga scared to walk the Row. We 'bout to lock this shit down... right now" Julius explained, his voice was stern, very leader like; the crowd of gathered saints began to cheer,

"Fuck yeah!" Johnny and I said together, we both quickly caught glimpse of a stranger who had stood out of the crowd mushed together by shades of purple, "Who the fuck's this guy?" we asked in unison. we both looked at Julius and then at the stranger again, he wore a black shirt, jeans and white canvas shoes- better known as converse- he looked at me and Johnny both and then at Julius as a few Saints quickly surrounded him,

"Troy and I found him. We gonna see if he'd ride with us. "Julius replied to our question, me and Johnny looked at each other, back at Julius and then at the newcomer and then at each other again, we smiled. it was clear we knew what each other was thinking. It was time for someone to be canonized.

"Julius if he wants to run with the Saints he's gotta be canonized!" Johnny exclaimed, I nodded in agreement

"Hey he's right Julius. everyone had to do it!" Troy said, Julius sighed and pointed at him,

"You ready for this, playa?" he asked, not really expecting an answer, me and Gat smiled at each other, we walked over to the steps and sat down watching the show as it began. I saw Nat come up to us and sit a step below us, I had my hand in Johnny's and my head on his shoulder,

"You didn't have to do that" she said to us, we looked down at her and chuckled,

"Do what?" Johnny asked, Nat sucked her teeth and looked back at us,

"You know damn well! He didn't have to be canonized!" she said to us. I guess we didn't have to bring it up, but it wouldn't be fair to us and the others who had to do it.

"We all did it; he wasn't getting a fucking _'get_ _out of_ _being_ _canonized'_ free card!" Johnny explained, Nat sucked her teeth again and watched as the newcomer hastily fought Saint after Saint, he was surprisingly good, although he now suffered a nose bleed and a few bruises. I watched as he was punched to the ground and was constantly punched. Julius and the rest of us began to walk over to him. It's okay if he couldn't do-wait, never mind he got back up, to his feet quickly and punched the remaining Saints to the ground themselves, Julius made a noise of approval and walked over to him with Troy, me, Johnny and Natalie followed behind them,

"You earned your colors kid!" Troy congratulated him, with a typical street handshake; Dex pushed through the crowd of saints and stopped when he was behind the new guy,

"That's some impressive shit: The only other guy, who kicked ass like that, was Johnny" he stated, Johnny chuckled and stepped forward,

"Shit took me half the time" he bragged, I smiled at his cockiness,

"It's true!" I said to back him up; he smiled at me and grabbed my hand. The guy stared blankly at Julius,

"Welcome to the 3rd street saints'" Julius said to him, he smiled but didn't say a word, instead he nodded in gratitude and thanks, the crowd of Saints cheered for him, giving him congratulatory handshakes and pats on the back. Johnny and me on the other hand, we had some other things to attend to we had no time to congratulate him or talk to him.

"Yo! Gabriella...!" I heard Julius call from the distance, I looked back and Johnny picked up his speed,

"Come on...! ignore it!" he whispered, I pulled my hand away from his and halted, he stopped and looked back at me, "Really?" he said, I smiled and turned around to Julius as he approached us,

"I need you to come help me with somethin'" he said, I crossed my arms and nodded,

"What is it?" Johnny said, Julius looked at him,

"I wasn't talking to you!" Julius said rudely, Johnny casually raised his brow and backed down; he stepped back and began to walk away,

"I'll be waitin' by the car!" Johnny said, I smiled,

"No need, just go home!" Julius told him, Johnny wanted to say something smart and snide to him you can see it by the way he clenched his jaw, I smiled at him to ease him down, he was kind of a hot head,

*"Vai a casa. I can handle myself, I'm fine" I reassured him, he only half smiled and before leaving. Julius sighed and I turned back to him, "Yes?" I asked, Julius smiled,

"I want you to help Troy and the new guy take out some of those Vice King muthafucka's hanging out in the Row" he ordered, I nodded. Shit now the rest of my day is ruined,

"Why couldn't Johnny come?" I asked seriously, it made no sense, I thought the more help you had the easier shit became. he laughed,

"Because Johnny does shit destructively..." he said, I smiled it did sound like Johnny, he was always such a destructive person,

"Good point!" I pointed out; he smiled and put his hand on my shoulder,

"Thanks playa...! now go on" he said, I smiled once more and began to walk over to Troy and the new guy, they were waiting for me with...Natalie.

"Come on you don't talk at all?" Nat said to the new guy, he smiled and nodded,

"You coming with us?" I asked her, she looked at me and shook her head,

"No...it's just-...it's just he don't talk and it's really buggin' me" she explained as she examined him, I rolled my eyes and gestured the new guy to follow me and Troy,

"Bye Nat" I said to her as we walked away,

"Aight, later" she said back, I looked at troy, he was smoking a cigarette, as always, and had his hair slicked back nicely...as always,

"Where we headin' exactly?" I asked curiously, he chuckled and looked at me,

"So cute...anywhere the Vice Kings are not supposed to be!" I raised a brow at his words, not really focusing on the last part so much. 'So cute' like I am a child, or a fucking dog,

"I guess...you ready for this?" I asked the new guy, he smiled and followed me to the trunk of Troy's car, I pulled out a .44 Shepherd and handed it to him, he smiled with confidence and took the gun from my hands, I smiled. "Come on!" I ordered, he nodded and sat shot gun. Usually my seat but whatever. Troy was driving, he had his arm hanging out the window with a cigarette lit, taking a drag every few seconds, I loaded my gun, I too had a .44 Shepherd, getting ready to shoot some of those bastards,

"Okay, you guys ready? there are a few at the corner!" he pointed out, I smiled wryly and readied myself, Troy slowed the car down, I put my hands out the back window, as did the new guy. I caught glimpse of when he stared back at my hand, adjusting his own gun, I smiled and pulled the trigger, the shot alarmed the other VKs as his friend fell to the ground, and a few bystanders were alarmed as well. The rookie began to shoot along with me, at least he knows how to manage a gun, which is good for me because I don't have to teach him, nor does Johnny or anyone else. Once all of the VKs were dead Troy sped from the spot, only a few blocks away were some more at the corner smoking some blunts, Troy slowed down once more,

"Okay, GO!" he said, I and the rookie began to shoot at the VKs loitering the spot, body after body hitting the floor, only a few were wounded, but we took care of them. Troy made a noise of approval. I winced every time I pulled my trigger, the sound of shells hitting the floor, and the echo of the actual gun shots in the ally way. within a matter of seconds all of the civilians had gone, and Troy's car suffered minor damages, once all was done I looked at the rookie and smiled, then I looked at Troy, "Good, just a few more spots" Troy told us, I smiled and put my hand on the rookie's shoulder,

"Your pretty good" I told him, he smiled and nodded at my compliment, Troy agreed by nodding,

"Not so long before you guys can leave" I looked at Troy and smiled.

* * *

"Good now that everything has been taking care of imma go to Freckle Bitches! I've been jonsin for a fun bag...Any of you wanna come?" Troy asked, the rookie nodded and then Troy looked at me. Very tempting idea but I am not really in the mood for FB's right now. I shook my head,

"Nah I'm good...but thanks for the offer though" I told him, he smiled and looked at the road in front of him,

"Are you sure? I'm buying" he said, still very convincing but...

"No, No. I am fine" I assured him, he looked at me through the mirror and curled his eyebrows together,

"Okay then, you want me to drop you off at home?" he asked kindly, I shook my head. Troy was the type of person to yell at you or be angry with you one minute and then the next he fucking loves you again,

"No, just drop me off here, I'll call Johnny to pick me up" I told him, for some reason he cringed when I said his name, odd. he pulled over in front of a bodega; he turned to me one last time,

"You sure?" he asked, I sighed and nodded, he unlatched the doors and let me out, once I was out I watched as they drove off, I smiled and pulled out my phone, I dialed Johnny's number and waited for him to answer,

Waiting...

"_Hello" _he said casually into the phone, I smiled and paced back and forth slowly on the sidewalk,

"Babe I need you to pick me up" I said, he chuckled on the other side and I smiled again,

"_sure where are you?" _he asked, I looked up at the store behind me,

"I am in front of the bodega we used to go to after school..." I told him, there was slight silence, except for his light breathing,

"_oh, okay, __I__ know the one. I will be there soon" _he said, I smiled and stopped pacing,

"Alright thanks...love you" I told him, he giggled on the other line,

"Love you too" he said before we both hung up. Now I play the waiting game.

* * *

**The following day:**

I opened my eyes, the first thing my eyes came into contact with was Johnny, I smiled and curled myself up in his warmth. My arm lay across his chest and my leg slightly on top of his, he had his arm wrapped around me, tightly, and making me feel safe. I heard a groggy grumble escape his chest, he's awake.

"Mornin'" I said childishly to him, he picked up his head and looked at me, he smiled and yawned,

"Mornin' to you too" he said in a groggy manner, he pulled me in closer and kissed my forehead, I smiled even harder and danced my fingers across his chest. I felt myself falling to sleep, yes, every time I feel myself falling asleep while I am wrapped in his arms. May sound a little cliché, but it's true. I snapped my eyes open, I am trying to prevent myself from falling back to sleep. I saw him staring at me, he smiled and chuckled, I smiled and hid my face in the blanket, "How fucking adorable" he said, I blushed. luckily I was under the blanket so he couldn't see my big ass Kool-Aid smile with the cheeks to match,

"Awww" I dragged, my voice was muffled under the blanket, he jerked the blanket away from my face, I gasped and looked him in the eyes. He smiled widely, and kissed my forehead again. This may also sound cliché but I fucking love him, I would feel unsafe and lost without him, he brings me to life, makes me happy. I moved forward and kissed him, I bit his lip, he likes it when I do that. I pulled away slowly, his lip still between my teeth,

"That' kinda hurts..." he said, I smiled and released his lip; he rolled his eyes and smiled,

"I'm sawy..." I said childishly, he giggled, as did I. He pulled me in closer to his body, I gasped from the sudden action, he turned his body on his side to face mine, gliding his hand down the side of my body, I shivered and ran my fingers through his hair. I twitched when I felt his soft lips meet the skin on my neck, I cocked my head back and a little to the side for him. I caught my breath when he sucked and bit my skin, hard. I groaned from in pain when he bit on my skin, I felt his smile on my skin,

"Does that hurt?" he asked me, I smiled and closed my eyes, I grabbed a tiny piece of his flesh on hi arm and pulled it between two fingers, he hissed against my skin,

"Does that...!?" I asked casually. he resumed to kiss my neck, and only kiss this time. I played with his somewhat spikey hair, then I heard my phone vibrate on the nightstand, I sighed and grabbed it, the name read Troy, "Hold on...!" I told Johnny, he sighed and removed his lips from my skin, gliding his fingers up my body and back down, I giggled and then answered the phone, "Yo!" I said,

_'We need you and Johnny to help the new guy with taking out some __Carnales__ in the abandoned ware house on the Row...you cool with that?" _Troy asked, I looked at Johnny and smiled,

"Sure why not..." I told him dryly,

_'__Aight__, imma__ send him to the church to wait for you" _he told me, I sighed and told him 'okay', I hung up the phone and plopped next to Johnny,

"What happened?" he asked, I looked at him and kissed him,

"Get ready" I whispered against his lips, he looked at me and bit his lip. I think he got the wrong message because he kissed me again and forced my body down on the bed. I pushed him off of me, although I didn't want to,

"Wha'?" he asked me, I chuckled and straddled him, he slid his hands up my legs to hold onto my thighs, smiling I simply kissed him once more,

"Get ready to GO!" I told him, he made a noise in realization and then sighed heavily,

"To go where?" he whined, I rolled my eyes and smiled,

"We have to go take care of some Carnales at the ware house...!" I told him, he smiled widely and closed his eyes,

"Okay... You goin' in the shower?!" he asked, I nodded and bent down to his lips, kissing him passionately, as I pulled away he let out a growl. I hopped off of him, a thud sound echoed slightly in the room when my feet impacted the ground, I walked over to the bathroom pulling my shirt off as I did. I felt Johnny's stare burning through me, then I heard light footsteps behind me only to feel his large, smooth hands curl around my waist, still walking to the bathroom, only slower as he planted wet kisses all along my neck. "Do you mind if I join?" he whispered into my ear, I shivered and nodded. He began to fiddle with the waistband of my panties which began to drive me crazy. My heart pounding inside of my chest, he ran his hands, along with my panties, down little by little, but then he stopped and raise his hands to my waist, I growled and felt his smile against my skin, he had ways of teasing me. I had been caught up too much in the moment to notice that we were already in the bathroom, and I was sitting on top of the sink. Frustrated because I couldn't remove his shirt, I growled and listened to his chuckle at my annoyance. He decided to finally help and removed his shirt for me. His hands ran down my back and onto my thighs, he lifted me up off of the sink and began toward the shower. After moment of walking, I turned on the shower, raining over us like a waterfall, he had pinned me up against the wet, slippery tiles in the bathtub, holding my hands down, I moaned as he kissed his way down my neck, chest...Stomach. So much for meeting the rookie early, but fuck it! it won't kill him to wait a few.

* * *

"Sorry I took so long!" I told the rookie, he shrugged and smiled, I smiled back,

"Wait where the hell is Johnny?" I heard Troy say angrily, I rolled my eyes and sighed, I slowly turned around to him and smiled sarcastically,

*"In realtà non è sono affari tuoi!" I said to him, he curled his eyebrows together and stared at me blankely,

"I don't know what the fuck you just said...but where is he?" he asked again, I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms,

"He couldn't come" I told him, a simple answer, hopefully he can accept. He scoffed and rolled his eyes,

"Why not?" he asked. God damn he just doesn't give up does him,

"None of your business" I told him, he uncrossed his arm and walked over to his car,

"Whatever" he said lowly under his breath, but still loud enough for me to hear. Truth is Johnny and Troy are not so fond of each other, and when I told him we had to go with Troy he didn't want to go so I told him to just stay home. The rookie and I walked over to the car, I sat shotgun this time, and the rookie sat in the back. I loaded my gun, I still had a .44 Shepard they were one of my favorite guns. I stared out the window watching everything that we passed. I felt my thigh begin to vibrate, it was Johnny,

'_Hey babe, what he say? did you get in trouble? he __didn't__ yell at you did he?!" _his message read, I smiled and laughed to myself,

_'Hey! and no he __didn't yell__ at me! __I__ told him it __wasn't__ any of his business...and your welcome' _I wrote back, I hid my phone when I saw that Troy was looking at me, I smiled faintly and tended to my phone again.

_'Good. and thank you' _he wrote back to me, I smiled I was too caught up in my messages that I hadn't noticed we stopped moving,

"Come on guys" Troy said as he stepped out of the car,

_'Listen __I__ have to go now. I love you'_ I quickly typed, the phone vibrated within like five seconds, I began to get out of the car and looked at my phone as I did,

'_Aight__, Love you too' _he wrote back, I smiled and shoved the phone in my back pocket.

"You guys ready?" Troy asked, I nodded and so did the rookie. Damn I need to find out what his name is. I moved over to the partially boarded doors, just when I was about to break them open, Troy kicked them open, I stared at him and frowned. He and the rookie ran inside like barbarians, ME on the other hand entered swiftly, quietly, trying not to make a noise to attract any attention to myself. I crouched behind a wall behind Troy and the rookie, I had my gun high and ready to shoot, Troy looked at me and mouthed 'ready', I nodded and slowly moved from behind the wall, crouching, I walked behind the empty box crates. There was one of the Carnales pacing back and forth, surprising,

*"Yo, ¿sabe usted cuando el envío está llegando?" I heard him say, I am not too sure on what he said, but he was talking to someone else,

*"No, sólo Martínez sabe" I heard the other person reply, I sighed and slowly peeked my gun out from behind the crate. I was great at sneaking up on enemies, that's why I was usually the one to take the first few people out...I am also pretty good at close combat with both melee and ranged weapons. I waited to hear footsteps disappear, that would make it easier to attack the other. Once the footsteps had completely faded away I pulled my trigger at the one that was still there, I could hear the penetration of the bullet hitting and passing through his flesh, I cringed slightly and slowly emerged from my hiding place, Troy gave me a thumbs up and told me to move on, I did.

*"Juan! ¿Estás bien?" someone said, I pressed myself against the wall again and shot once he had appeared from the dark hallway, he hit the floor and fell next to his friend, I looked back at Troy and the rookie, I smiled and waved my hand to tell them that it was clear for now. it was surprisingly clear, seeming that it was a hideout for a local yet large gang...Shit! spoke to soon. Once a few of them caught glimpse of us they all opened fire, as did we. we immediately all ducked behind some object to cover ourselves, the sound of empty shells hitting the ground, and occasionally body after body hit the ground,

*"AHHH! Prendi il cazzo di dosso!" I shouted after having being pulled to my feet by my hair, ii then felt a ashy arm wrap around my neck, I looked up and saw he was in red, he smelt like ass and pot...and cigarette. I tried my hardest to get loos but he had a strong grip,

*"Mira hacia aquí! Martinez and the rest of the boys are gonna like this one...!" I heard his piggish mouth say to the others of his gang, and to Troy and the rookie. Troy and the rookie were behind two crates further back from us, I heard Troy whisper something under his breath,

"Tro-" I tried to yell, but he had tightened his arm around my throat preventing me from saying anything. Troy immediately shot at us, hitting the guy only in the shin, he released me to grab his wound, after my release I shot him in the head and began shooting recklessly in the direction of the others, they ran and ducked, but I was lucky and skilled enough to get most all of them. I was then accompanied by Troy. He looked at me and nodded, then the rookie emerged from hiding to stand alongside us. Now we finish clearing this place out and then we could go home.

* * *

"Yo...Troy hurry, that fucker is getting away" I yelled to him, shooting out of the back window with the rookie at the cars chasing us. but we kept on forward after Martinez, I believe, the lieutenant. He was mainly in charge of drugs and such coming into and out of this place. barely shooting back at us he sped off, picking up his speed. This chase was too surreal, it felt like we were in a fucking video game,

"Go, I'm going to pull up next to him, shoot his ass..." Troy said to me, I left the rookie to take care of the rest of them that were chasing us. Troy sped the car up, getting right next to Martinez's car, I smiled a very twisted smile, a demented one, i dont enjoy killing people... unless they deserve it. "GO" Troy shouted, I aimed at his head and pulled my trigger, to my surprise it missed, fuck!

"Wait..." I warned Troy, he looked at me and kept the same speed of the car, I pulled the trigger of my gun again this time hitting him, in the head. I smiled at my accomplishment, "How you doing back there?" I asked the rookie, he looked back at me and smiled, I could see from the window in the back of the car that he was almost done. I caught sight of his wallet slowly coming out of his back pocket, I smiled devilishly and reached my arm out to grab it, slowly taking it out of his pocket. Hopefully he has an ID.

"PFT...Francis McCreary!" I shouted, his name was Francis, I laughed loudly, alarming both him and Troy, he patted his ass pocket for his wallet and frowned when he saw it was in my hand, he snatched it immediately and chuckled,

"Your name is Francis?" Troy asked seriously, Francis nodded and smiled,

"Yep..." he said, I smiled and turned back into my seat,

"Good job on taking those guys out...FRANCIS" I joked, he flicked me in the ear, I jumped from the slight pain it sent through the left side of my face, i looked back at him and he smiled looking away from me, pretending as if he didn't do it. "Finally...we are done" I sighed, Troy chuckled and looked at me,

"Not really" he said to me, I looked at him and curled my eyebrows,

"What you mean?" I asked, I thought I was gonna go home and relax, maybe take another bath with Johnny *wink...wink*, or better yet...SLEEP.

"I had got a tip that there was going to be a turf war later, I figured if we crash their party we can take all of those sons of bitches out at once" he explained to me, his Americanized Italian accent was strong, kind of funny. I stared at him blankly,

"Ughh!" I whined,

"first we have to pick up Julius" he told me, I sighed again and slammed myself back onto the car seat.

* * *

"Thanks playa...let's roll!" Julius said to us, we all scrambled into Troy's car, big enough to fit us all, me, Troy, Francis and Julius. Troy sped off,

"I aint gonna lie, it's gonna get rough out there!" Troy addressed Francis, I looked at him and smiled faintly, "Julius you sure it's cool we take this kid instead of Johnny?" Troy asked Julius, Julius made a sound of slight annoyance, I looked at him now and raised an eyebrow. Troy had a point, Johnny was more reliable,

"Troy you worry too much, the kid'll be fine!" Julius said casually and full of confidence, "Besides we got the next best thing...we have his girl!" Julius said as he smiled slightly at me, I smiled back.

"I guess" Troy said to himself, but still loud enough for me to hear. Troy drove faster and faster, I could tell he was eager to get to the spot already, he practically ran red lights. before I knew it he slowed down the car and we were there, some of the other saints were already there, shooting at the mixed colors of red, yellow and blue, I anxiously got out of the car and made my way over to the others, hiding behind a crate before shooting my gun rampageous at the crowd, body after body falling to the floor, of course there was a mixture of some of our own, some wounded, some dead. I glanced at Francis who seemed to be doing fine without any of our help,

"You okay?" I asked him, he smiled and nodded, I then glanced at Troy and Julius who were pretty much okay, they seemed to be doing fine on their own. We were almost done, thing were much easier because there were other gangs here to help clear each other out. a few decided to run away in every direction, I wasn't going to let that happen. I ran after them and shot each one to the floor, they were crazy if they thought they could get away, I felt Julius's hand on my shoulder,

"You did good kid" he told me, I smiled and walked over to the others. most of the Saints were already heading home, and it was just us four now, standing in the middle of a fucking massacre, "You too playa, you did good too" Julius told Francis, he smiled, as always, and followed as we walked over to Troy's car. Once we were all inside Troy sped off, the sound of sirens from cop cars were getting closer to the scene were we once were, and we didn't want any of that. Troy put on the radio, the song that played was that of AC/DC, _'Highway to Hell', _that is one song that you can not resist singing along to, no matter what type of music you listen to. I looked at both Troy and Francis who stared back at me, the look in our eyes read 'Damn', the humiliation that was about to happen within this car.

* * *

"I'M ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL" we all (Troy, Francis and I) sang in unison as we drove down the road to the church, we all looked at each other,

"HIGHWAY TO HELL" we all sang out again, thank the lord that there was no one outside right now, we were kind of embarrassing. ourselves anyway. Once Julius shut off the radio, we all became quiet and everything became dull, we had got to the church already and Julius probably had something to say,

"We did it guys, Saints Row is ours again. I am holding a meeting at the church tomorrow, swing by if you can" Julius told us happily, he stepped out of the car, along with Francis, but I sat in the car looking at Troy,

"Can you drop me off at home?" I asked him sweetly, he smiled at me and chuckled, he looked back at me with a jolly smile on his face,

"Don't want Johnny to pick you up?" he asked jokingly, I smiled and looked at the dark sky, the stars were shining bright in the sky, and there was a cool breeze blowing in through the open window of the car making my hair sway strand by strand onto my face,

"I tried to call him, but he didn't answer his phone" I explained, he nodded,

"Okay then" he said, I smiled and looked at him,

"Thank you Troy" I told him, he shrugged and looked forward. Me and Troy have our bad moments and then we have our good moments, their mostly all good unless we bother the crap out of each other. Troy was one to drive fast, faster than the speed limit, so we get to places on time, he pulled up in front of the apartment building. I moved in with Johnny when i was in college. When i finished highschool i went straight to college, i got a scholarship but Johnny did not, so he got a job at Rim Jobs instead, which payed well. He told me to move in with him, i did, then somewhat rebellious behavior and then my offliliation with a gang (3rd street Saints) i got kicked out, and they never took me back, i was only in it for a year. I looked over to Troy and hugged him gratefully,

"Aight, here you go! remember you guys have to be at the church early" he told me before I stepped out,

"I know, and this time Johnny will be there" I reassured him, he chuckled and lit a cigarette, I smiled and got out of the car, I waved at he drove off. I stared up at the middle floor, I smiled, all the lights were off so I guess he is sleeping.

"Johnny!" I called out once I stepped inside our apartment, it was small, one bed and bath, kitchen, living room, very simple. I heard a grumble from the bedroom. Yep, he was sleeping. I walked inside of the room and turned on the lamp beside the bed, he opened his eyes and glared up at me, I smiled. I kind of feel bad for waking him up. I placed my hand on his face and he smiled at me lazily,

"Hey babe" he said in a groggy voice, I smiled and took off my shoes, I threw them under the bed and rubbed Johnny's arm, "You want me to heat your dinner up?" he asked me, I smiled and chuckled. Yes, Johnny does cook, really well actually. I sat beside him and then laid beside him, he moved back slightly and put his arm around me,

"Nah, I'll do it when I get out the shower..." I told him, he smiled faintly and kissed me, he looked into my eyes and sighed,

"No, I'll do it" he demanded, I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. I walked over to the bathroom and began to get undressed, throwing my clothes into the hamper. I stepped into the shower and turned on the water. I let the water rain over me washing away all of the dirt and grime of the day. Once I felt myself to be clean enough, I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around my body, and wrapped one around my hair. I heard the sizzling of the frying pan, when I opened the door, it smelt faintly like shrimp. I smiled largely and walked over to the kitchen, Johnny was standing in front of the stove, he looked back at me and giggled. I met his gaze to my towel wrap around my head, I took it off and placed the towel on the back of the dining chair. I examined his manly frame... his shirtless manly frame, his defined arms, the tattoo that slitheres around his neck and upper back that then extends onto his shoulders down to his forearm, incripted within that tattoo was my name.

"Shrimp scampi?!" I asked him, he nodded and smiled. I love his scampi, Johnny throws it down when he cooks. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his bared waist, and rested my head on his back. He was breathing softly, and the warmth of his body lingered its way onto mine, I smiled and pulled him tighter,

"Get dressed" he ordered, I smiled and kissed his back, I pulled away slowly and began toward our room. I walked over to my drawer and pulled out a pair of black panties, I slipped them on and moved over to Johnny's drawer, and pulled out a plain white T, I put it over my head and onto my body, it smelt like him, that strong natural masculine smell that made me feel safe. "Your food is on the table" I heard Johnny call out, I smiled and walked to the kitchen, he smiled and pointed to the food,

"Thank you" I said, he smiled harder and wrapped his arms around me, I looked up at him and smiled pressing my lips gently on his. I sat down at the table and he sat across from me, I stared blankly at him, "You could go back to sleep" I told him, he shook his head and watched as I ate,

"No" he flatly said, I smiled.

"How was your day at home?" I asked, he smiled and shrugged,

"It was aight" he said, I smiled and looked at him curiously, "I would have enjoyed it more if you was here with me" he told me, I blushed and smiled. Johnny makes me feel so special, loved.

"Oh stop..." I said with a smile, he laughed along with me and got up to walk over to the fridge,

"How was your day? How did it go?" he asked me, I smiled as he walked over to me with a glass of Coca-Cola,

"Fine...Fine" I told him, "Francis is actually really good and-" I began, but was cut off by Johnny's laughter,

"Francis" he laughed, I smiled and laughed with him. The name was exceptionally funny. "I'm sorry...continue" he told me, I smiled and looked at him,

"We have to go early to the church tomorrow" I blurted out, he sighed and mumbled something under his breath, sounded like swearing but I wasn't sure,

"For what?" he asked me,

"I'm not sure but Julius said he is having a meeting" I explained, he sighed as he took my dish from the table,

"Okay" he said, he sounded like an angry child, I couldn't help but smile.

"Johnny that was delicious" I complimented, he smiled and turned around to me,

"Thank you" he said, I followed him into the bedroom, laying down beside him, he wrapped his arms tightly around my body, and pulled me in close to him, "Goodnight" he yawned, I cuddled up in his chest and planted a kiss on his chest,

"Goodnight" I said back to him.

* * *

**The following day:**

"Listen up, people. I got some serious shit to discuss. Yeah, we cleared out the Row. You think for a second that's gonna stop 'em? Unless we wipe all these mothafuckers out, they're gonna keep comin', and they aint gonna be happy." Julius said bluntly to all us Saints. I stood next to Johnny, Natalie and Francis behind us. "It aint gonna be settled until the Carnales, the Rollerz, and the Vice Kings aint nothin' but a memory." Julius explained to us, "Dex, you got the Carnales. Ever since they hooked up with the Columbians, it's like they won this town, and with that drug money rolling in, we can't compete. Be smart how you move against 'em. The Lopez family been running that gang for thirty years, there's a reason they still around" Julius explained as he starred at Dex, Dex nodded,

"Got it" he said, everyone looked at him. He got the hard one; the Carnales are a pretty strong group of people, and smart. Julius looked at Troy and pointed,

"Troy, you got the Vice Kings" Julius said, Troy smiled and shook his head,

"Not a chance" he said, everyone gasped except me and Johnny, Julius's face turned sour,

"Fuck you say?" Julius asked, although it was very clear as to what Troy said. Troy shrugged,

"Anyone but them!" he pleaded, Julius smiled faintly,

"You scared of going against Benjamin King?" Julius asked, Troy didn't say anything; Johnny sighed and rolled his eyes,

"Man, fuck that, I'll take King out!" Johnny said in a cocky manner. I pulled on his arm but he yanked it away, he stepped closer toward Julius, who just stared at him,

"Johnny it's not that simple" Julius stated, Johnny rolled his eyes. Johnny was a very eager person; he was also very relentless,

"Bullets still kill mothafuckers, right? Doesn't get much simpler than that" Johnny stated, I pulled his hand back again,

"Johnny" I whispered, he looked back at me and then back at Julius,

"Keep an eye on ya boy" Julius told me and then glared over to Dex, we both nodded and then looked at Johnny,

"I don't need a fucking baby sitter Julius" Johnny said , I yanked his hand again and he backed up toward me,

'Keep an eye on ya boy" Julius said again, Johnny sighed and stepped back toward me, I put my hand on his shoulder. Dex looked over to us and then back at Julius,

"Who's got the Rollerz?" Dex asked, good question.

"I do" I heard someone say, I looked to the left and saw that it was Lin; she walked out in ...Blue. She walked in, Johnny and I examined her colors and who she was representing,

"Lin?" Johnny asked quizzically, she looked back at us and so did Julius, "The fuck you wearin' blue for?" Johnny asked her,

"I asked Lin to hook up with the Rollerz. We don't know much about these fuckas, so I wanted one of us on the inside, I heard Francis laugh, and I looked back at him,

"I didn't think the Rollerz pimped hos..." he said, Johnny gasped as Lin punched him in the face. He stood up and rubbed where he was hit,

"Any other comments?" Lin asked, Johnny scoffed and stepped forward,

"Yeah, when you punch don't throw your shoulder so much..." Johnny joked, Lin looked at him,

"Shut up Johnny" she told him, he chuckled,

"Hey I'm just sayin'" he told her, I chuckled and pulled on his arm. Lin grilled me as she walked passed; she never liked me because Johnny wouldn't give me up to go with her. Julius looked at Francis,

"Once were don talkin' talk to one of these guys and see if you can help" he told him, then he looked at me, "Gabriella, assist him" he told me, I looked at Francis and smiled, I looked back at Julius and smiled. He looked at everyone else and said, "It's our time now let's get this shit started".

* * *

**NOTE: if google translate was used or your own knowledge and these translations turn up false, it is only because there are different ways of phrasing in the languages. **

**I****talian:**

***"Che Cosa?"...*"What?"**  
***"Vai a casa"..."Go home"**  
***"In realtà non è sono affari tuoi!"..."It really is not your business!"**  
***"AHHH! Prendi il cazzo di dosso!"..."AHHH! Get the fuck off me!"**

**Spanish:**

***"Yo, ¿sabe usted cuando el envío está llegando?"..."Yo, do you know when a shipment is coming?"**  
***"No, sólo Martínez sabe"..."No, only Martinez knows"**  
***"Juan! ¿Estás bien?"..."John, are you okay?"**  
***"Mira hacia aquí!"..."Look over here!"**

**How did i do? did you enjoy? did you not enjoy, and if so why? any improvments? If so, PLEASE leave a review, like it, add it to your favorites! :D**


	2. Chapter 1-Burying EvidenceKind of

_**This was a quick chapter only took a few days. Finally updated lol. But please excuse the spelling mistakes. If you like let me know, comment, rate, follow. XOXO.**_

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I feel hands grab my waist and bring me back up to the surface. I felt the air hit my face, making it cold from the water. I coughed out the water in my lungs and gasped for air. I felt my body hit pavement with a thud, and hands push down on my chest, I opened my eyes. A man, Francis. My vision is still cloudy, my has well. But my memory is not and that bastard is going to pay for what he had done. I pushed Francis away from me, he fell back and I got up off the ground.

"Where you think your ass is going?" He asked me. I walked away from him ignoring his question. I felt his hand around my arm, I pulled it away and kept walking. I am going to find Sharp, and I am going to kill that motherfucker for what he did. "Yo, I am fucking speaking to you" He said yanking my arms back, it trunt toward him.

"Leave me the fuck alone, I wanna kill this fucker" I told him bluntly, he frowned and rolled his eyes.

"No come on, your fucking bleeding" He said, pointing at the gun shot wound in my leg. I didn't feel it but now that he mentioned it, it fucking hurts. I turn back in the direction I was going in originally leaving him behind.

"No, he killed Lin" I said. He pulled me back to him again. "Get the fuck off of me kid...You don't know me as well as you think you do, I will fucking kill you and no one will know" I said. I pulled the gun from his holster and pointed it to his face. He stepped back with his hands above his head,

"No need to act like this, but seriously we have to get you patched up" He said. I scoffed at the idea and left him there again.

"No, I cant let him get away with killing Lin" I said, with a tear streaming from my left eye. "He almost killed me too... then he would have gone for the rest of you" I told him. I understand that he only wants to help but I don't want it, I want this asswhole dead. I want him to pay for what he has done.

* * *

**A few hours earlier **

"Your shittin me right" I said complete denial of what I am being told. Francis looked at me and nodded with a beer in his hand, and a beer in mine.

"Nope, I am so serious" He said. "I saw it" He continued. I shook my head and took a swig of my beer.

"Lies, you my sir are lying, there is no possible way he exploded" I said to contradict his point. He smiled and rolled his eyes,

"No he did, I sa-" He began but was cut off when Julius entered the room.

"Sup playa'" He said addressing us both. It wasn't plural but whatever i'm not a fucking teacher. He greeted Francis with a handshake and me with a smile. "Lin's been sayin' you're doin' a hell of a job when it comes to the Rollerz. Keep it up, the both of you" He said congratulating us. I smiled,

"Oh stop, i'm just that good you don't have to tell me" I said as a joke, Francis laughed but Julius wasn't as amused. I slouched down in my seat and sat quietly as Julius struck a conversation with Francis, he was probably going to tell him the same crap he tried to tell me. My phone began to ring, it was Lin,

"That Lin?" Julius asked, I smiled and nodded. he tended to Francis again.

"Sup?" I asked, I heard her breathing heavily into the phone.

_"Hey meet me at the pool hall, the Rollerz are getting into something big_" she said flatly, her voice filled with no emotion at all.

"Aight" I said and hung up the phone.

"Don't let me keep you guys waiting, you know how Lin hates to be kept waiting" Julius said before he left the room. Francis looked at me confusion in his eyes,

"Where we headed?" He asked me. I began to walk out of the church.

"Pool hall, she said they are getting into something big" I told him and shrugged my shoulders. He ran up beside me, standing too close for comfort I move over. I feel a pair of familiar hands grab my waist.

"The pool hall huh? Want me to tag along?" Johnny said from behind me. I smiled and bit my bottom lip. I spun around in his arms and smiled,

"No, i'm fine, I have Francis to help me" I told him, his face swirled into a frown as he glanced at Francis who was still next to us. I could only imagine how awkward this must be for him. "Can you wait by the car?" I asked Francis, he smiled and walked away from Johnny and I.

*"Qual è il tuo problema?" I asked. Johnny laughed and looked into my eyes,

"You know I love when you switch to Italian, especially in bed...But not now" He whispered to me. I smiled bit my lip again and looked back at Francis.

"I will be fine" I reassured him. He smiled and let go of my waist. Giving me a kiss before actually walking away. "I'll see you later" I whispered into his ear. He smiled and walked away from me, still he eyed Francis like I lion to it's prey. I began to walk over to Francis, he smiled at me and then entered the car. I took the wheel, as always and drove off.

* * *

I pulled up to the corner where the pool hall is situated. We both got out of the car and walked over to the front door. I placed my hand on my gun, just in case, this caused Francis to do the same. We enter the unusually quiet building, I immediately get ready for an attack. The pool hall is never this quiet. As soon as we hit the corner I hear a gunshot, I pull Francis back over to the wall,

"Hide jackass" I tell him, he pouts and takes his gun out. I shoot my first shot straight through someone's skull and another through somebody's chest. I heard Francis fire a few shots but I am too concentrated to see where they go.

"Get 'em" I hear someone yell. I come out of hiding and shoot my way over to the bar, hiding behind it as the bullets bounce and ricochets off the walls. I lift my hand above the bar and fire randomly. I look over the bar to see Francis over by the pool tables shooting who ever is there, I join him. There isn't much people left, only a few now. I shoot the rest as Francis runs up the stairs in the far corner of the room, I follow behind him while shooting the guys still alive. One in the head, another in the chest and two in the stomach. Upon entering the room we see Lin tied up to a chair. I knew something was wrong, she was too calm on the phone earlier.

"Go wait outside, i'll get Lin" I told Francis. He nodded and ran downstairs. I walked over to Lin and untied her hands, "Lin, you awake?" I ask her hitting her on the face with my palm, she doesn't budge, she only groans. I look back in the room and see Sharp and a plain Roller behind me. I fall to the floor when he hit me with his bat, surly I should be unconscious but I am still awake. My vision is blurry but I could hear just fine. I looked at the two, then I heard police sirens,

"Sounds like the cops are comin', Mr. Sharp" The Roller said addressing Sharp.

"Lets take our guests for a ride shall we" Sharp said looking down at me and then panned his eyes over to Lin. I groaned and attempted to move away from them but the Roller swung his bat in the air.

* * *

I opened my eyes, it was dark.

"Hey, I think we stopped moving...Are you listening to me? Are you still alive? Say something" Lin said. I sighed and although I could see her I looked at her.

"Yes, shut up...I am fucking alive" I whispered and kicked her with my foot. A thud rattled in the car.

"Ow, the fuck" She said. I sat and tried to undo my bound hands but it was no use, they were tied tight. I felt Lin struggled for something. "Where the fucks my lighter?" She asked herself. I heard a car pull up, the engine was running when I heard someone step out. They started talking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. But I knew it was Mr. Sharp. "Where is the rookie?" She asked me a hint of annoyance in her whisper.

"I don't know, I told him to wait outside while I untied you" I told her. She sighed at me. I went to talk again when the hood opened, standing above us was Sharp, and Donnie.

"-ing I want you to see." Sharp finished saying. Donnie looked down at us.

"LIN?!" Donnie said baffled to see his 'girl' in the car along side me, a saint.

"Donnie listen to me, I swear God-" Lin never got to finish her sentence when Sharp pulled a gun to her, and then me. I felt the bullet pierce my leg, it stung but I was so angry I didn't feel a thing. Lin was silent, I felt the gooey substance on my hands from her body. Donnie called her name again and looked at Sharp with anger filling his eyes. I could only imagine the rage that was now pulsing through his body. He loved Lin.

"Count to ten Donnie" Sharp said, Donnie pushed him away from him,

"Count to ten, you just killed my girl" Donnie shouted filling and echoing in the empty space we were in.

"Yes, it's tragic" Sharp said before shutting the lid again. I felt the car wobble and I heard mumbling the voices were blurred from outside the car. I felt the car smack against something, water began filling the inside of the trunk. I panicked and heard Lin groan.

"Stay cal-calm" Lin said in pain. "We are gonna get through this" she said. I panicked more.

"The fuck you mean. We're tied up. Dammit!" I said too fast for her to actually hear me.

"Stay calm you asswhole" She said, I began to fiddle my hands around in attempt to get loose from the string tied around my wrists. I heard Lin's head hit the car and she was quiet, I couldn't hear breathing other than my own.

"Lin?" I said shaking her body with my foot. "LIN!" I shouted this time, still no answer. I still rattled her body with my foot but she didn't move, groan or anything.

* * *

I feel hands grab my waist and bring me back up to the surface. I felt the air hit my face, making it cold from the water. I coughed out the water in my lungs and gasped for air. I felt my body hit pavement with a thud, and hands push down on my chest, I opened my eyes. A man, Francis. My vision is still cloudy, my has well. But my memory is not and that bastard is going to pay for what he had done. I pushed Francis away from me, he fell back and I got up off the ground.

"Where you think your ass is going?" He asked me. I walked away from him ignoring his question. I felt his hand around my arm, I pulled it away and kept walking. I am going to find Sharp, and I am going to kill that motherfucker for what he did. "Yo, I am fucking speaking to you" He said yanking my arms back, it trunt toward him.

"Leave me the fuck alone, I wanna kill this fucker" I told him bluntly, he frowned and rolled his eyes.

"No come on, your fucking bleeding" He said, pointing at the gun shot wound in my leg. I didn't feel it but now that he mentioned it, it fucking hurts. I turn back in the direction I was going in originally leaving him behind.

"No, he killed Lin" I said. He pulled me back to him again. "Get the fuck off of me kid...You don't know me as well as you think you do, I will fucking kill you and no one will know" I said. I pulled the gun from his holster and pointed it to his face. He stepped back with his hands above his head,

"No need to act like this, but seriously we have to get you patched up" He said. I scoffed at the idea and left him there again.

"No, I cant let him get away with killing Lin" I said, with a tear streaming from my left eye. "He almost killed me too... then he would have gone for the rest of you" I told him. I understand that he only wants to help but I don't want it, I want this asswhole dead. I want him to pay for what he has done.

* * *

I pressed the gas pedal in the car I just hotwired, I looked in the mirror and saw Francis running after me. I sped off leaving him behind. I do not know which way Sharp went but I'll find him. I heard something ring in my pocket. I scrunched my eyes together and took my...phone out of my pocket. How the fuck is even still working.

"Hello?" I asked.

"What the fuck are you thinking?" I heard Johnny say into the fine. I sighed- Shit, I guess Francis called Johnny to tell him of my whereabouts- I was hesitant to even talk further.

"Listen Johnny I-" I started but then stopped.

"No, stop talking! Let him go, Francis told me what happened" Johnny said, I rolled my eyes and looked in front of me, I was running red lights, and cutting in front of other cars.

"Did he tell you Sharp killed Lin?" I asked, I knew that Francis would most likely hide that from Johnny. Although I didn't like Lin so much I know Johnny thought of her as a sister, he trained her when she first joined the Saints.

"Wait, wha'?" He asked sounding confused.

"Yeah, he shot us both, but um...he shot her in the chest" I told him. The phone went silent.

"The fuck, Imma find that fuck and kill him myself" He said.

"No, I got it just I have to go...bye" I told him. He hung up the phone without saying bye. I know this must hurt him, although Lin wanted to be more than just friends she still accepted his decision and treated him as a good friend. I looked ahead of me, still I don't see Sharp. Cars are honking at me because I am cutting them off. I squinted my eyes at the fanciful car in front of me, as I thought, it was Sharp. I neared closer to him. He didn't notice me at first until I pulled up next to him, his eyes widened and he sighed,

"How the hell are you still alive?" He asked me...Well more like himself. I gestured something to his driver and they sped off now ahead of me. I took the gun I stole from Francis and shot out the window, aiming for the cars tires. They swerved on the road. I shot again actually hitting a tire this time. They had no choice but to swerve off the road and into a tree. I walked out of my car and over to their smoking car. The airbag was deployed and the driver was unconscious. I walked around the car to see Sharp crawling away from the car, his leg injured. I shot his other leg and he screamed in pure pain.

"You fuckin' bastard!" I said. He chuckled and turned over to face me.

"Go ahead kill me!" He said too cocky for my liking. I walked closer to him. "You wont get away with it anyway" He said. I picked the gun up and aimed it at his head. "Do I-" He managed before I pulled the trigger of my gun, piercing his head. I stood there looking at the corpse of Sharp. I walked toward my car when I heard someone call my name.

"Gabriella!" I hear Francis yell. I looked at him. He ran up to me and looked at me, then over my shoulder to look at the damage I caused. "Come on!" He said taking my arm and brining me toward his car.

* * *

_**"Qual è il tuo problema?"-"Whats your problem?"**_


End file.
